


Dear Blue Eyes

by MurderOnTheRoof



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Like TONS of swearing, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderOnTheRoof/pseuds/MurderOnTheRoof
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman meets Annie Leonhardt at a party and quickly falls in love with her. With the help of her friend Sasha, she starts to write secret love letters in an attempt of hopefully getting returned feelings.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 26
Kudos: 183





	1. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic wouldnt exist without my lovely editor/beta reader @LOONASVELVET ! Without you this would of been stuck in my files <3.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“Fuck.”

Mikasa muttered under her breath as she leaned into the worn, faded leather seat. “Oh, come on Mikasa,” Eren perked up, “It will be fun, I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

Armin peered from the rear-view mirror, “It’s Ymir’s 21st, I think she would like us to be there Mika.”

“Plus, you can drink tonight, we have our lord and saviour Armin as our ride home, eh?” Eren continued back to scrolling through his phone. Armin kept following the GPS and Mikasa went back to dreading the inevitable: to be surrounded by drunk, horny and most of all immature young adults, with music that can leave anyone partially deaf and leave them with regretful hangovers the morning after. She wished that this part of this life had been over with, like growing up from playing with doll houses. She wanted to grow up from partying. Of course, she isn't the kind of person to go to one but with Eren being alone at a party, let alone at Ymir’s, she had to come.

Turning into the street, Armin parked the car and swung his head around. “Listen Mikasa, I know you don’t want to do this. But just…” he hesitated a little, “relax and have a good time,” he smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Mikasa replied, looking over to Eren seeing how visibly excited he is to join in on the scene. “Don’t get too rowdy Eren. I'm surprised Ymir invited you back after last year.” 

Eren scoffed, “Ahh don’t worry about it, I promise I'll behave.” 

\---

Armin knocked loudly on the door in the hopes that Ymir could possibly hear it through the loud music. The door slams open wide, and a tall freckled woman stands there with her arms stretched out, “Ah! I’m so glad to see you guys! Come on in dudes.’' 

The tall freckled woman called Ymir signs for them to come in; reluctantly, Mikasa follows suit. The distinctive smell of alcohol had become apparent as they ventured into the hallway. The four of them are welcomed with another party goer, Sasha Braus, who is seen to be unsurprisingly hoarding over the food table. She is best described to be a loud, rumbustious and oblivious girl that publishes the local newspaper at their local college, as this is quite the juxtaposition to the kind of girl she typically is. You could see her stacking hay in a small rural farm but instead, she’s plonked in the middle of Ymir’s party, ravenously stuffing her face.

She turns to face the trio and gleefully smiles with full cheeks, “Mmmh! Gupgh nish eah-” 

Accompanying Sasha, Connie slaps the back of her head, “Don’t eat with your mouth full dumbass!” Being her roommate, Connie has had to deal with a lot of Sasha’s antics. Being short with a shorter temper, Connie tends to find himself being Ymir’s favorite person to mess around with. 

Ymir pats Connie's head which results in a glare, “Hey shortie~ Having fun?” Connie pushes her hand away, “Yeah as much fun I can have with you being here.” The freckled woman laughs, “I'm the birthday girl! You're going to have to be nice to me tonight."

Eren perks up, “Oi! Ymir, since when were you able to have a party at your place?” 

“I'm not, my parents are out on some business trip for the weekend.” Unbeknownst to her parents, the house boomed with obnoxiously loud party music, along the front yard already trashed with beer cans and red cups.

God I wish I could be anywhere else but here right now Mikasa thought. Almost as if she had her inner thoughts heard, a familiar hand grazed past her shoulders— it was Historia, a.k.a Ymir’s love of her life. “I'm glad that you could be here Mikasa!” she yelled to make sure she had been heard over the booming bass. 

As Eren and the others started to dig into the food and drinks, two figures near the corner of the room stood out in particular. A rosy faced Marco giggling with an arm around Jean swaying side to side. Peak Romanticism. They had been the closest of friends during highschool but as they transitioned into college, their relationship followed suit. 

“Oi Jean!” Eren yelled across the room, as Jean turned towards them and jested, “Sorry I'm a bit occupied at the moment.” 

“Is that hic.. Eren, Armin and.. hic Mikasaaaaa?” Marco lazily pointed towards them. 

“Geez and I thought I was the light weight," Armin chimed. 

“Oh! You three, I have to introduce you to some new friends I made,” Ymir signals Armin to follow her into the kitchen, Eren and Mikasa following close. 

Continuing down the hall Ymir enters into the kitchen where the music isn’t as abrasive, “I made some new friends recently that I would like you guys to meet, so uh Eren, Armin and Mikasa meet Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie."

Mikasa looks up to see a large tall man, an even taller, skinnier man and most noticeably the icy blue stare that had her heart skip.

What the fuck.

Eren is the first to reach his hand out to shake hands, Reiner’s goliath-like fists seemed to almost crush him. “It’s nice to meet some of Ymir's friends”. His voice boomed, followed suit with Bertholdt’s sheepish smile and wave. Annie took more interest in her drink rather than indulging in introductions. Mikasa noticed her heart rate increasing, she quickly scanned the room for anything to distract herself with. Taking notice of Reiner's short blonde hair and his thick jaw and the way Bertholdt’s hair parts towards the middle, Mikasa couldn't help herself but to look at Annie. Annie’s composure consisted of being relaxed yet alert as she leaned against the counter top, her grey hoodie that if worn by anyone else would be seen as a drag but on her, it seemed to contrast the brightness of her eyes and hair. Mikasa’s eyes traced lower to the curve of her nose and the shape of her lips, she felt as if she was running out of breath. 

“Mikasa?” Armin leaned in to her, “You alright?”

“Yeah I'm fine, I think I got to use the bathroom.”

\---

What was that Mikasa?!

She thought to herself as she slouched against the bathroom door. A mixture of embarrassment, confusion and butterflies had made Mikasa not want to leave. Mikasa has had a couple of dates in the past but nothing had ever become serious, she either found those she dated to be too brash or too forward or quite simply not her type, to be fair she’s never known what her type is.

Until now.

She cringed at her reaction to her emotions, she felt as if she was still in highschool writing in her diary about some crush. Snap out of it, you're probably just nervous about meeting someone for the first time. Right? Mikasa picked herself up, brushed herself off and looked at her reflection. Just go out there and just wait it out until the party’s over. What’s the worst that can happen?

\---

Annie took a sip of her vodka raspberry as the jet-black haired beauty walked out of the kitchen space. She had never worried about her appearance or her stature around others but as soon as she caught a glimpse of Ymir’s friend she straightened her back. Weird. Eren speaks up “Annie right? How do you know Ymir?” 

“Same college.”

“Oh! So you go to Shiganshina College too then?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool cool”

“...”

“What do you study?”

“Music.”

“Neat.”

Annie went back to her red cup, hoping Eren would lose interest and move on to somebody else. Sensing the dead air, Eren had set his sights on Reiner, "Well it was nice meeting you Annie."

"Likewise."

Observing her surroundings and reminiscing on brief introductions of Ymir's highschool friends, Annie felt out of place considering that the only close friends she had were both Reiner and Bertholdt. Being exposed to an abrasive large friend group such as Ymir's was a change in pace for Annie but a change she wasn't so fond of. Until the stoic woman named Mikasa walked in, Annie was surprised at how different Mikasa was to be hanging out with someone like Eren or Ymir. 

It was only a couple of days ago when Reiner had been invited to Ymir's 21st and had offered Annie to come along. "Come on Annie, you barely talk to anyone else except for Bertholdt and I, I think you'll meet some really interesting people if you just got out a little."

Interesting people was an understatement.

Ymir leaned in and grinned from ear to ear "So Annie, what do you think about the party?” 

“It’s alright I suppose” 

Ymir stuck her nose up “You suppose? Well I guess I’ll have to make this party more interesting!” She climbed onto the kitchen table, drink in hand accompanying a Cheshire grin "LET'S GET READY TO TURN IT UP!"

\---

After many dare's and shots Mikasa had found herself tucked away into the corner of the living room with just a bottle of water and a drunk Eren.

"Didn't I tell you not to drink too much?"

"Yeahhh but I didn't!"

"You sure?"

Eren's words mumbled and faded into the music with his head in his hands he leaned against her as support. 

She looked around the scene to observe Armin seemingly having a deep conversation with Historia whereas Sasha kept having another slice of cake, as Connie attempts to convince Sasha that she'll get sick if she keeps eating. Mikasa’s eyes shift on to Jean and Marco practically on top of eachother displaying a lot of public affection and Ymir chugging down a beer while Bertholdt and Reiner egg her on. Mikasa wondered to herself if the millions of years of human evolution had all been for this one particular moment— surely humanity would be doomed. 

Mikasa leered over the drinking mess and spotted Annie on her phone, wondering if that's her attempt to get away from the loud and busy environment.

Mikasa's heart felt heavy again.

Wiping away the leftover beer on her chin, Ymir spreads her arms out and turns to address everyone “Let’s play 7 minutes in heaven!”

To Mikasa’s misfortune the response to Ymir was met with drunken excitement. Historia excitedly turns the music off and everyone gathers around Ymir as she presents a hat with multiple folded up paper inside it. “Alrighty folks, I’ve written all of your names down except for yours truly and my lovely girlfriend” Ymir blows a pathetic kiss to Historia who returns it. Jean pipes up “What about Marco and I?” 

“Yeah yeah you two aren’t in it so chill the fuck out,” Ymir waves dismissively. “I’m assuming you guys know the rules but just in case you live under a rock, I’ll take two names out and you two will spend 7 minutes in there,” Ymir gestures towards the cupboard under the stairs just visible from the living room space. “You’ll spend 7 minutes with your chosen one and do whatever, make your time interesting in there,” she winks, making Mikasa’s spine shiver with anxious disbelief. Great, now there is a chance for me to actually have to suffer for 7 minutes she thought. 

Ymir plunges into the hat, mixing and rustling the contents. After what seemed like an eternity she pulls out a piece of paper, flattens it out and reads “Armin!”. A majority of party attendees whistle and grow excited at the announcement, Armin is left with both dread and embarrassment with both hands covering his crimson toned face. 

The next person to be announced would be Sasha which provided roaring laughter throughout the room, the two most romantically incompatible paired together. Mikasa would have done almost anything to be in Sasha’s place, just so she didn't have to be with someone she’s uncomfortable with.

Timer in hand Ymir ushered the two into the closet and began timing, "Don't get too noisy in there," she giggled.

Eren had now taken upon himself to pass out against Mikasa, she gently lowered him onto the couch to let him sleep. Mikasa had thought to herself that she and her friends should leave after Armin got out of the closet. Huh funny. It was nearing around 3 in the morning and she had class that later that day, she had at least felt grateful that she wouldn't be hungover during it.

\---

Annie had exhausted her phone battery almost to dust in order to make the party at least bearable. At least that god awful music was turned off. Lifting her head she spots Marco and Jean furiously making out; never mind turn the music back on. 

With visible disgust Annie fixed her gaze onto Eren's baby-sitter, Mikasa. A much better view she thought. Noticing the slight crease in her brow, her hand resting just under her chin looking exhausted and as if she's complicating something. Annie couldn't help but notice her ears growing warm and her heart doing a little dance. 

Jesus fucking christ Annie, you barely know her.

She attempted to give attention to her phone only to again be reminded that it is only on 5%. Frustrated, Annie shoved her phone into her pocket and glanced over to her close friends Reiner and Bertholdt who were obnoxiously giggling and playfully messing around. Great, my ride home is being hopelessly gay. Annie had figured it was time to head home as unlike the majority of her fellow party-goers, she valued her sleep. Hauling herself off the wall she attempted to hastily make her way to leave until the loud sounds of bells and whistles went off from Ymir’s phone.

“Alright! Time’s up!” Ymir swings the closet door open, “had fun slu- oh.” 

Upon the reveal, Sasha had passed out on top of Armin with a hand in his pocket, seemingly to steal any food from him. Armin looked defeated and drained at the girl before him, “Please get her off me,” he sighed.

\---

“Mikasa!” Ymir cheerfully yelled out, followed along by howls of surprise by the lively audience that gathered in front of her. Mikasa felt her stomach hit the floor and Eren’s giggling into the couch, in an attempt to save face Mikasa had kept her head high, I’m sure i'll be paired up with Eren… or at least Connie-

“Annie!”

Ymir’s usual shiteating grin had shifted into a sinister smile, casting aside the hat and clapping her hands together, “What an interesting couple hm?” 

Mikasa at this point wanted the earth below her to swallow her up whole, anxiety had creeped up her spine and her mind blitzed through possible excuses she could make up, nothing convincing enough came to her.

Looking up she had spotted Annie making her way to the closet, peering over her shoulder to see if she was following, “The quicker we get in, the quicker I get home. Let’s get this over and done with.” 

Mikasa swallowed her pride and proceeded to walk towards the hallway, walking past the looming sights of the partygoers with her back straight. 

“Go get emm Mikaaa” mumbled Eren.

She wasn’t going to let this dumb crush get to her. 

Walking into the surprisingly roomy space just below the stairs, Mikasa and Annie alike had no issue fitting in the closet. “Don’t make too much noise, lovebirds~” Ymir giggled, the smell of alcohol lingered on Ymir’s clothes. In response Annie glared and flipped her off, “Just shut the door already shitface.” 

“Oooh you seem quite eager eh?” 

Annie flared her nostrils and puffed her chest out like a bird, she proceeded to shut the two doors for Ymir, the staggered footsteps and giggles faded, leaving the two girls alone. The only light that illuminated into the room was the slight crack in between the doors that separated them from the rest of the party. 

In the excruciating silence Mikasa had wondered if she could hear her heartbeat thrashing against her ribcage, knocking her around. “You don’t have to do this,” Mikasa meekly said as she raised both of her hands to gesture, only to realise that because of the darkness, Annie most likely wouldn't be able to see them.

Mikasa slightly flinched as Annie’s fingers had found her jaw, catching a glimpse of blonde hair glow as it moved past the slit of light, maneuvering her thumb to the bottom of her lips to mark the landing. 

Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck

“Do you want me to stop?”

It felt like an eternity before Mikasa’s ears had relayed Annie’s question back to her brain, her mouth opened and shut back again, her heart rate feeling as if it’s getting to a boiling point and ready to explode. It was only a few hours ago she had even met Annie and here she is, inches away from her lips.

With the strength of a thousand men, Mikasa managed to sheepishly nod her head.

Feeling the weight of Annie shifting forward and her breath nearing, Mikasa shut her eyes waiting for contact.

CRASH

The sudden sound of glass breaking, the fumbling of bodies with a touch of muffled yelling had sent the pair of aquentencies jumping out of their skin, breaking their closeness.

\---

Annie couldn't tell if her pulse had increased because of the raven haired woman or the loud interruption that had caused them to jump out of each other's space. Mikasa pushed and ran out the door to investigate, leaving Annie behind.

She traced her fingers along her lips thinking about the awkward encounter that just occured, she immediately cringed and dismissed her thoughts, pushing them aside.  
She definitely wasn’t into me

Walking out of the closet to see the commotion, Annie spotted Eren being pulled back by both Armin and Mikasa, Jean holding his forehead as blood sprinkled along his arm. 

“You fucking asshole!” Jean shouted.

Eren spat in his direction, “Don’t even talk to me horse-boy!”

Ymir stepped in between the two, holding her hands out as if to calm the air, almost as if she was a living Messiah. Yeah she wishes.

“Alright alright, let’s just chill for a moment,” Ymir calmly expressed. “Let’s all agree to disagree.”

“No way,” Eren spoke through his teeth. “Jean needs to apologize!”

“For liking Pineapple on pizza?!” Jean had checked his hand if the bleeding had stopped, which it did. “You smashed a bottle over my head because of a fucking pizza Eren.”

“Nu-uh!” Eren shook his head, “Because of the abomination that is your taste-buds.”

Annie had enough.

She scanned the room for Bertholdt and Reiner, her ride home. They had both situated themselves on the living room couch with their legs intertwined and chatting to themselves. Annie leaned in to get their attention “I’m ready to go.” An immediate guilt traveled down both of their faces, they looked at eachother, worried. “Yeah about that,” Reiner huffed, “we may or may not be able to drive back home.”

“Why the fuck not?” Annie snapped back.

Bertholdt looked at the ground, defeated. “I had some drinks… and I just tho-”

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Annie grumbled, shooting her hands in the air she made her way towards the front door, “I’ll get my own way home then.” 

Making her way out she noticed both Jean and Eren piped down from their “argument” and had been moved to the opposite ends of the room to avoid anymore confrontation.

“Wait!” Mikasa nervously blurted, Armin who was still tending to Eren had cocked an eyebrow. “I can drop you off home, I haven't had anything to drink and I’m sure you're not far-”

“I’ll just catch a taxi.”

Mikasa didn’t respond, instead she nodded slightly and directed her attention back to Eren. 

Annie waited outside until the bright beams of the taxi had come into view, after confirming with the driver that it was her ride, she made her way to enter.  
Hearing rushed footsteps, Annie turned to be greeted by Mikasa once more.

“Can I get your number?” she inquired.

“My number?”

“Yeah.”

Annie just stood there in the cold with the rumbling car behind her, growing quickly impatient.

“What for?” Annie deadpanned.

Mikasa, still maintaining eye contact, had shifted her arms around uncomfortably.

“So I know you’ve made it home safe.”

“Ah, well... I guess so.” Annie responded, perplexed. 

After exchanging numbers Annie entered into the Taxi and finally relaxed, letting her body melt into the seat, only then she felt how hot her ears and neck were.


	2. The Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter with more dialogue this time around~

Mikasa peered into the crack of Eren’s bedroom, layed out and bundled up within his sheets sleeping soundly. As soon as they arrived home at 5am he fell asleep immediately. Armin gently tapped his coffee mug. He spoke softly, “Well… last night was interesting.”

“To say the least,” Mikasa responded, slowly closing Eren’s door.

Armin took a sip from his coffee, “we should probably wait until he sobers up completely before we lecture him.” 

She glanced at the clock, 8am.

“Hmm, well anyway i'm off, see you later Armin.”

“Wait before you go, I just have to ask you something.”

Armin closed his eyes and pondered.

“Is there something going on between you and that Annie girl from last night?”

Mikasa clenched her jaw, “What do you mean?” 

“Well you seemed to be quite interested in her.”

“What makes you think that?”

Armin smiled into his mug as he took another sip. “I wasn’t born yesterday Mika, I’ve known you for a long time and I’ve never seen you act like that around someone.”

It’s true that she does all around care for others generally speaking but Mikasa had never been the type to feel this anxious about someone, especially someone she just met. And she knew this, which scared her. 

She adjusted her bag and began to walk out, “I’ll see you later.” 

Armin just continued to drink away.

Walking down the hallways Mikasa couldn’t shake her anxiety, she wanted to lock it in a safe, bury it 50ft under and throw away the key. Just what was about this girl that made her feel this way? She barely knows anything about her, she probably lives super far away, she might be in a god damn mafia for all she knows.

And just like that the realization of her asking for Annie’s number hit her. Fuuuuck. Her anxiety began to creep more and more each step she took.  
I'm such an idiot, Mikasa thought.

Entering the elevator and waiting for it to descend Mikasa opened her phone to be greeted by Annie in her contacts. 

Hovering over the keyboard, she begins to type,

\- Heyo it’s Mikasa from last night, I just wanted to know if you got home alright?

No way.

\- Sup its Mika, Just wanted to ask if you got home alright?

Gross.

\- Hi it’s Mikasa, did you get home alright?

A little better.

\- Hey it’s Mikasa, got home safe?

She slowly placed her fingertip onto the send button and took it off.

*bloop*

\----

Annie awoke with a dull buzz in her temples, she didn’t bother getting changed from the party and still smelt of smoke and alcohol. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. Why did I even bother going?

Reaching over for her phone she pressed the on button. No response. Confused as to why it wasn’t on Annie noticed her charger being unplugged.

“Fucking great.”

Angrily chucking her bed sheets off of her she finally plugged her phone in and undresses, turning the cold water on for the shower.

In silence she let the cool water run down her body, the mild headache seemed to subdue. After a couple of minutes of being still, Annie lathered up her body and messaged her hair, ridding of any oil or dirt especially from last night. Her hands gliding over her toned arms and along her back; in a place like this, she truly felt at peace. 

Annie recalled the events with Mikasa and bit the inside of her cheek, she definitely felt some attraction considering just how close they were to- Annie shook the thought out and ignored the subtle burning down her abdomen. It will never happen. 

Turning off the water and rinsing her hair, Annie stepped out the shower and drew her breath in as the ice cold air connected with her skin, sending goosebumps along her chest and down her legs. Wrapping a towel around herself she made her way to get changed.

She flopped onto the couch, remote in hand and proceeded to watch whatever trashy reality show was on that day, just as she got comfortable she heard keys rustling at the door. Reiner and Bertholdt came in, not saying a word. Annie continued to keep her eyes on the television.

Reiner broke the awkward silence “Good morning to you too Annie,” he mumbled as he haphazardly emptied his pockets onto the kitchen bench. 

“Don’t get me started Reiner,” Annie shot back.

Bertholdt stepped in not wanting to cause an argument, “If you're going to be mad, direct it towards me. I wasn't meant to drink and i-”

Annie looked at Bertholdt “Seriously, I don’t care. Sure it was shitty but I got my own way home, don’t worry about it,” an annoyed tone still stuck underneath her words.  
Bertholdt looked back at Reiner then back at Annie, unsure of what to say.

“Why are you in such a mood?” Reiner chimed in.

“I’m not.”

Reiner slouched his shoulders, pouted his lip out slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, imitating Annie’s posture. “Hi my name’s Annie and I’m always acting like a bitch blah blah blah.”

Annie couldn’t help but smirk, she threw a pillow at him. “Go have a shower or something you two smell like dogshit.”

\---

Mikasa fumbled with her phone as she walked out of her lecture room, she couldn’t seem to stop glancing at it during class. Suddenly she felt weight on her shoulders, whipping her head around to be greeted by a beaming Sasha. “Sup Mikasa!”

“Oh hello Sasha, how are you?”

“Yeah I feel a bit groggy but I’m okay,” she pulled out a gum packet and gestured to it. Mikasa shook her head.

“No thank you, have you seen Jean at all?”

Sasha laughed as she chewed away, “nah I haven’t seen him, I heard from Connie that he’s still pretty pissed.” 

“I don’t blame him,” Mikasa sighed. 

The duo continued to walk down the halls of Shiganshina College, the walls were covered in class photos, trophies and documents showcasing the school’s academic success over the many years. Sasha had a little skip in her step and once again Mikasa peered over to her phone. 12am. 

The country girl nudged Mikasa's elbow, “So uh what did you think of Ymir’s new friends?”

“They're alright.”

Sasha blew a bubble with her gum, “Just alright?”

“Why are you asking?”

Sasha giggled “well i’m just curious that's all, did you do anything in that closet last night?”

“We didn’t do anything.” Mikasa side eyed her.

“Come onnnn not even a little peck? You were so into her it was obvious, even my drunk ass could see that from a mile away.”

Mikasa’s face felt red, she was right after all but why was she so invested? 

“She wasn’t into me Sasha.”

“Ah-hah! So I was correct!” Sasha gleefully smiled, “well she did get IN the closet with you right?”

Mikasa shook at the memory of how close Annie was, and feeling her breath along her lips. “That’s true yeah…”

“I say go for it!” Sasha exclaimed. “What do you have to lose?” 

“My dignity.” 

Silence fell onto them again as they found themselves away from the other bustling students making their way to their classes. Sasha talked quietly as if she didn’t want to be heard, “I’ve got an idea. How about you write a love letter? I can always squeeze you into the school paper ya know.”

“No fucking way Sasha.”

“Wha-? Why not?” She almost looked crushed.

“That's horribly cliche, also I’m a law student not Shakespeare.”

“Hey there isn't anything wrong with a good ol’ cliche right? I think you can totally do it!” 

Mikasa didn’t react, as if she didn’t hear her. Sasha pleaded, “come on Mika! Plus you can even be anonymous!”

“Doesn't that inherently defeat the whole purpose of a love letter?”

“Well I guess but who knows, this could be good for you to get your feelings out!” 

Mikasa felt her stomach rumble, she needed to eat something. “No thanks Sasha. I appreciate you trying to be cupid but no, I'm not writing love letters to some girl I met briefly at a party, let alone from Ymir’s.” 

She looked defeated, the skip in her step had turned into a sad shuffle. “Alright alright, but just know that my door is always open, okay?”

“Yeah sure, let’s go get something for lunch.”

Sasha wasn’t so sad anymore.

\---

Annie wiped the drool from her cheek, gross. She had passed out on her couch and noticed the sun settling outside, “Jesus christ how long did I fall asleep for?”

“7 hours” responded Bertholdt who was cooking something in the kitchen. Annie pinched the bridge of her nose, “why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Because I value my life” he responded cheerfully as he stirred the pot, “as you can see i’m making dinner so take this as my apology.”

Annie stood up, stretched and sighed. “Sorry for being an ass last night.”

“Hm? Oh no don’t apologize, I was in the wrong.” Bertholdt smiled.

Reiner came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bertholdt planting kisses along his neck. “Hello my wonderful boyfriend!” Reiner proudly yelled. Bertholdt giggled into his arms. 

Annie audibly gagged “that’s my cue to leave you homos.” In which the couple responded with a laugh. She walked into her room and noticed her phone blink, she grabbed it and jumped into bed, bouncing lightly before settling in. 

\- Hey it’s Mikasa, got home safe?

Oh shit.

Annie noticed the timestamp of the text being 8:06am and immediately felt panicked. What if she thought I ghosted her this entire time? Annie was used to leaving people on read, she figured that they can move on especially from her experience with past hookups. But she felt differently with Mikasa.

\---

Mikasa had just entered into her dorm room when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket, her heart leaped out of her chest. 

\- Annie: Yeah

Mikasa worried if she pissed Annie off in some way, maybe she was being too abrasive? 

Mikasa: That’s good to hear.

After staring at her phone for a minute Mikasa noticed Eren talking to Armin, she put her phone away again. Eren sat himself up on the couch, his hair skewed and with bags under his eyes. "Yeah I know Armin, I really fucked up." 

"You seriously could of done some damage Eren, and over something so dumb too."

"Yeah yeah… when I see him i- oh! Mikasa!"

Armin turned and waved, "how was your day today Mika?" 

She opened her mouth to speak but felt her phone vibrate again. "Hi I… I'll talk to you guys later, I just need to get changed." Both Armin and Eren were left confused as Mikasa veered off into her room. 

Her legs were at her chest and her phone was tucked close to her as she sat in her bed.

\- Annie: How are you?

Her heart stopped beating for a second.

\- Mikasa: Good, how about you?

She wasn't sure if she might have responded too quickly-

\- Annie: I slept all day so yes it was good

Nevermind.

Mikasa couldn't help but smile like a 12 year old on Christmas day. She put her phone down and grabbed her laptop, opening up a new document.

Dear Blue Eyes |


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those damn useless gays

Birds chirped and flew high above Mikasa as she walked through the school which lay desolate as the rising sun creeped up along the facilities, grateful for the warmth it provided against the cool morning air that blew against her face. She had stayed up all night re-writing her letter and still felt doubtful of her writing skills, constantly fighting with herself if she should throw it away and to never think of it again. Yet the consistent thought of Annie had left her feeling motivated, motivated to perhaps get a chance to see her again. Mikasa made sure to arrive early to catch Sasha before the school’s newsletter printed for the day. It wasn't unusual for students to have their own pieces published, the paper typically consisted of advertisements for roommates, study groups, clubs or even academic achievements. Other than that, Sasha just wrote about life at Shiganshina College.

This would be the first love letter to be published.

Mikasa pulled her scarf up to hide her cheesy smile even though no one was around to see. 

She reminisced about her text conversation with Annie last night, it was short, brief and simple. Yet Mikasa didn’t mind, she enjoyed even just the slightest amount of attention that Annie had given her, even if it wasn’t that extensive.

Mikasa stopped at a door which read ‘PRINTING RO M’ noticing that one of the o’s had faded into obscurity. With one hand around the strap of her backpack, she took her other hand and knocked. She heard sounds of drawers being shut and hurried footsteps. “H… Hang on!” a voice mumbled behind it. After a few seconds the handle turned and the door peered open slightly, just enough for Sasha’s surprised eyes to be seen, they softened and creased as she gleamed. 

“Oh! Mikasa!” a nervous laugh was heard as she pulled the door wide open to reveal the room. “Sorry I just didn’t expect you to come.” 

It was a large room that consisted of cabinets that had files sticking out of them, desks with paper of all different kinds stacked on top of eachother and a large printing machine connected to Sasha’s measly school laptop. The smell of ink buried itself into Mikasa’s nose.

“Wait wait. Don’t tell me!” Sasha pulled Mikasa in by her shoulders, “You wrote the letter didn’t you?”  
Mikasa smiled sheepishly, “I uh… Yeah I guess so.”

“FUCK YEAH! HOLY SHIT MIKASA YOU CAME THROUG-” Sasha stopped herself, and quickly made her way to close the door behind Mikasa. “We must not let anyone know about this Mika.”

“You were the one yelling.”

“That’s besides the point.” Sasha excitedly ran to her chair and pulled her laptop open “Well? You’re going to show me or what?” 

Mikasa sat next to the impatient country girl whilst gingerly pulling out her USB. Sasha swiped it away from her hands and plugged it in. Mikasa only then started to become nervous. “I don’t know if it's any good Sasha.” 

“Let the professional figure that out for herself.” She responded as she pulled the document out and began reading. A silent minute came and went as Mikasa fiddled with her thumbs, inspecting Sasha’s face to get any indication of her thoughts. She sat there, staring at the screen with an elbow resting on the desk and her hand over her mouth. Mikasa noticed a crumb on Sasha’s cheek, most likely from breakfast. 

Sasha finially broke the silence, “This is really gay.”

“Is that a good thing?”  
“It’s perfect, there are just some grammar mistakes but other than that. It’s spot on for a love letter.”

Mikasa retreated back into her scarf to hide her nervous smile, “Thank you..”

Sasha turned and grinned, “No worries Mikasa.” She had begun to type away at her laptop.

\---

Annie sat in class fighting off her drowsiness, attempting to pay attention. She always had a love for music, both being an avid creator and a listener of it. She didn’t enjoy the theory side of it though. She couldn’t care less for Tchaikovsky or Beethoven. Terms like timbre or recapitulation hadn’t peaked any of her interest either. It didn't help that both Reiner and Bertholdt ditched class, leaving Annie alone to trudge through the torture. 

Assholes.

She turned to her phone as a final way to get through the class. Unlocking it, only to be greeted with her texts with Mikasa from the night before. Annie felt anxious as she tapped on the keyboard, thinking of what to say. Maybe a hello? Good afternoon?

After staring at her screen for a while she instead placed her phone away, she didn’t want to come across as needy or attention seeking. Annie enjoyed her space and time to herself, it would be hypocritical of her to hound Mikasa down. Knowing that if she was in the girl's shoes, she would run the opposite way.

Maybe.

Students began to pack up their laptops and notebooks signalling the end of class. As the teacher hurried his final words for the day, Annie made her way out of the lecture and towards the library where she hangs out and works. After losing her previous job as a retail worker for not turning up on time more than once, she had to figure out a way to have some kind of financial substance. With the help of the college job counselors she landed a spot in the library. She didn’t mind it too much and she preferred it much more than her retail job. Instead of dealing with angry middle aged women, she just had to deal with socially awkward and stressed students. The latter being more appealing. 

Reiner had his arm around Bertholdt as they both sat in the trio's usual hangout, a booth that was hidden away behind the bookshelves. Adorning worn out leather and pastel colours that stood out against the dark oak bookshelves. Reiner had been typing away on his laptop and noticed her walking in, “Hey Anni-ack-!” Annie threw her bag onto the couple. “Thanks for ditching me again,” she murmured and proceeded to slump across from them, leaning against the wall. “Mr Shit-for-brains almost bored me to death."

Bertholdt smiled sheepishly and shrugged, “Sorry Annie, Reiner and I just really wanted to get started on the track.” Annie raised an eyebrow, “Without me?”

Sounds of rushed typing stopped as Reiner leaned in, “No offence but, you're pretty shit with words.”

“You know, saying no offence before a comment doesn’t stop you from sounding like an idiot,” she snapped back. Reiner laughed in response. Bertholdt reached underneath the table and grabbed a newsletter from his bag, “Have you guys read today’s issue?”

Reiner snorted, “You must be the only person to read those, who even writes them anyway?” Bertholdt looks over the front page and is seen to squint at a line of small font. “Sasha Braus.”  
Annie recognised the name, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the worn leather of the seat that irked everytime she moved. “Isn’t she the brunette from the party?” Reiner practically jumped from his seat, “No fucking way, SHE writes this shit?” Stares from the neighbouring students eyed the trio as the sudden loudness in volume sliced through the dull silence of the library. Reiner lifted his hand embarrassingly as a way of apologising. Annie didn’t blame him for being shocked. The loud, obnoxious and drunken mess of a girl that they had met didn’t come across as the Shakespearean type.

Bertholdt cleared his throat, “Well I think she writes quite well. Better than I ever could.” He slid the paper along the table, just stopping in front of Annie. She began to turn through the pages, her eyes narrowing in on the texts that whizzed by, stopping suddenly at a page with the large letters that read ‘LOVE LETTER BY ANONYMOUS’. Slightly intrigued she began to read the brief letter.

Dear Blue Eyes,

I’m far from a novelist or a romanticist but I do know one thing, I want to meet you again. It was far from a movie scene or a lavish setting but you made my night and I hope I made yours alright at least.   
I only met you briefly and exchanged a few words in person. A single sight of you and I wanted to see you more, perhaps if you can give me a chance we could talk more too.   
Only if you want to of course.

Miss Anonymous.

Annie couldn't help notice a small tightness in her chest. 

"So how is it?" Renier perked up, eyes still glued to the screen. Elbows close to his sides and his large fingers tapping away at the keyboard. The sight of a giant lingering over a tiny laptop almost made Annie forget about her feelings. 

"It's whatever I guess." She murmured as she slid the newspaper into her bag. 

\---

Mikasa had just finished her lunch and made her way across campus, fidgeting around as she noticed some people reading today's paper. Snickering and talking of the 'anonymous' letter made her anxious and embarrassed, even if no-one knew who wrote it. At least she had hoped so. The thought of Annie reading the paper made her heart skip, even if she thought it was a terrible piece of literature. As long as Annie had it in her thoughts for even just a moment made Mikasa feel giddy. 

"Yo Mikasa!" 

A familiar voice made her turn around, only to be greeted by a long faced man with an undercut. 

"Good afternoon, Jean"

Jean sported a fur lined denim jacket that Mikasa recognised as being Marcos. The cool wind breezed across between them as they stood in front of each other, waiting. Jean broke the silence, "so uh, how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

Silence fell upon them again.

After a few too many seconds of awkwardness Mikasa spoke up.

"Sorry about Eren, I should have kept a closer eye on him knowing that he was pretty drunk, and well, Eren."

Jean lifted his hands up and made a calming motion as he spoke, "No, no it's okay really. He didn't hurt me too bad, plus you shouldn't be apologizing on behalf of him. And you were busy."

"Busy? What do you mean by that?"

"Well you did do that seven minute in thingy didn't you?"

Ah yes, Mikasa was in fact doing that seven minute in thingy.

"Sure, yeah I was."

"So how did it go?"

Mikasa tightened her grip on her bag-strap, "N-nothing happened."

A smirk grew on Jean's face. "Sure sure, well I'll catch ya' later Mikasa."

Jean walked away leaving Mikasa alone and even more embarrassed then she already was. She sighed and turned towards the library in hopes to find a book that could help her understand a certain subject in her studies. Although her interest in Law only came to her as a last minute decision after graduating highschool, she prided herself in reading and wouldn't mind new literature to hone in on for a week or so. 

Entering the building made Mikasa relaxed, the contrast of the loud students into the cool and quiet space leveled her.

\---

Annie pushed the cart along the shelves with one hand and brushed her fingers along the bridge?? Of each book as she walked by. Mouthing each number and letter. One by one she placed each book back into its original place, once in a while she would come across books that came from different areas of the library that students would put away in the wrong section. Which required her to do more work then she 'needed' to do. Holding the misplaced books in one hand Annie continued working, until she felt a sudden push into her back that almost knocked her over the cart, papers flying and scattering everywhere. People in all directions turn their heads to the source of the commotion.

"For fuck sake." Annie huffed. She whipped her head around only to be greeted by a raven haired girl. 

Oh shit.

The two girls stared at eachother like deers caught in headlights. Annie could practically hear her sweat dripping down her neck.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Mikasa began to pick up the fallen books that lay around them. Annie, still as a statue. 

After a while Annie snapped out of her state and picked up what was left on the floor. Mikasa extended her collection of novels, as Annie reached to retrieve them, their fingertips glided over each others. A chill raced up Annie's spine. Annie sheepishly placed the books upon the cart, "No, don't worry about it. It's nothing really." Annie's eyes couldn't seem to stay on the girl she was talking to. She expected Mikasa to continue to do whatever she was doing prior to the incident, and yet she stayed there, almost as if she was waiting for something. Annie lightly tapped her thumbs along the handles of the cart, "Did you… need help with anything?"

She noticed Mikasa's back straightened, "I-uh, no. I was just looking around. I didn't know you worked here Annie."

She could feel her cheeks wanting to smile at the sound of her name being spoken, almost as if she bit into something sweet. 

"Surprise," Annie deadpanned.

"You seem busy and I don't want to get you in trouble, I'll talk to you later Annie." Mikasa waved.

Annie lifted her hand in response. Watching the girl leave, looking between the shelves until she wasn't there. She slumped down to the floor, exhaling as she processed what just happened. Letting herself relax her shoulders and calm down. What is it about this damn girl?

Annie jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, her boss staring at her from the aisle. 

\---

Mikasa hurried home, her thoughts filled with utter embarrassment from her day. She almost wanted to hide underneath her covers until the world had forgotten about her. Cringing at herself when she bumped into Annie. Out of all people, of course it had to be her. At least she was able to gain an opportunity to see her in person. She could observe the way Annie spoke, nonchalantly and matter of fact. Accompanied by a tint of a slavic accent that she couldn't place. She will have to ask one day where that's from next time, that's if she ever had the chance. From her incident, she doubted it. Flinging her bag onto her bedroom floor and flopping herself onto her bed, she sunk into her mattress, almost wanting it to swallow her up. 

Mikasa sighed and face-plammed,  
I forgot the damn book.

Mentally punching herself she managed to fish out her phone from her pocket. Staring at herself in the reflection of her phone, mustering up the strength to open her messages to Annie.  
It's not like I can make it any worse.


	4. The Lunch

Annie stood at the entrance of the library, tapping her feet away anxiously as she bit her nails. She felt an urge to grab a cigarette and start huffing, but knowing the strict policy about smoking on campus, she didn’t feel like earning a fine this time around. 

Annie glanced down at her phone for the millionth time that day,

2:03pm Mikasa: turns out i forgot to borrow a book today, could you help me tomorrow?

2:05pm Annie: Sure, you can meet me at the library when you're free.

2:06pm Mikasa: does 11:30 work for you?

2:10pm Annie: Ok, I’ll be there.

2:11pm Mikasa: awesome, ty :)

Annie’s attention broke after spotting her boss glaring at her from acro ss the reception, after yesterday’s incident she couldn't afford to goof around. Even if it wasn’t her fault.

“тупая корова” Annie muttered.

She glanced down at her attire, she wore her typical grey hoodie with black jeans and her sneakers, perhaps she could have worn something more appealing for Mikasa. The girl who took Annie’s breath away in an instant.

“Hey Annie.”

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _

Turning around, she once again felt her chest sink in. There she was, the woman that she almost kissed that night. Mikasa wore a tight black turtleneck that wrapped around her chest perfectly, showing off every detail. Annie’s eyes trailed down towards her stomach that showed off her toned body that made Annie practically have smoke coming out of her ears. 

Mikasa sunk her hands into the pockets of her brown corduroy pants. “Annie?”

“O-oh yeah hello.”

_ I sound like such a stupid dork jesus christ- _

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting, my teacher held me back.”

“No I get it, they can be a pain in the ass.”

A smile appeared on Mikasa's face, her gaze softening.

“Haha yeah, I’m glad you do.”

Annie didn’t like the idea of marriage but a shiny diamond ring sounds good right about now. 

Annie shoved her phone back into her pocket, "... So uh, you wanted a book right?"

Mikasa nodded, "Yeah it's called 'A history of Law' by um," she paused for a moment.

"Lawrence Freeman I think,"

Annie turned towards where the law unit books would be, "it would probably be somewhere around there." As they walked, neither of them uttered a word and fell into the silence of the library space. Annie's wished her sneakers didn't squeak so much against the carpet. 

Pulling into the aisle, Annie narrowed her eyes to the labels each shelf had and looked for the letter ‘F’. 

Annie could hear Mikasa just barely, "Thanks for this by the way."

Annie turned her head to look at her companion, "It's no big deal. I mean, I do this for work."

Mikasa smiled slightly and went to pull her scarf up, noticing that she didn't actually wear her scarf today, she ended up rubbing the back of her neck. Annie noticed the slight pink hue that came through Mikasa's cheek. 

_ Cute. _

Annie grabbed the novel from the shelf and handed it over, "This it?"

Mikasa carries the book in her hand and glides the other across the front, "Yes, yes this is the book." She looks up and smiles, "Thank you, Annie."

At this point she felt like melting into the floor and ceasing to exist. 

As both girls stood between each other, she appreciated the difference of environments compared to the dark, dusty closet they were once in. Here, she could see Mikasa in all of her beautiful glory. Besides the nervousness in her stomach, it also rumbled as Annie realised she hadn't had lunch yet. "So, uh…" Annie spoke quietly as she looked down towards her toes, her voice trailing off into the floor. "Did you want to grab some lunch? That's if you, you know haven't eaten yet or anything. I wouldn't want you to-"

"Yeah, that would be great." Mikasa interrupted with a shy smile. 

_ Holy mother of Jesus, help me. _

\----------

Annie swung her hands about as she explained her encounter with the boss. "She was all like,"

Annie put on a mocking voice.

"Don't slack around and create a ruckus blah blah I pay you to work not make a mess".

Mikasa couldn't help but feel the sides of her mouth lift into a smile as she looked at Annie complaining. The sun shining through her blonde strains of hair that fell onto her face. Every once in a while she would tuck some behind of her ear. 

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Mikasa responded. 

"Nah it's fine, I've been through worse."

Mikasa hoped this wasn't a dream or a hallucination. Never would she have thought she would be going to get lunch with Annie anytime soon. She reminded herself to not get over excited, it was simply just a lunch… date. 

Lunch date.

_ Date _ .

Oh.

Silence fell upon them as they stood in front of a small cafe, both of them stood side by side staring blankly at the bustling environment within. Mikasa wasn't sure if she should simply ask Annie what they should do. Before Mikasa could panic anymore, a waitress directed them to the corner of the small cafe. A part of her wondered if people around them assumed they were either friends, colleagues or perhaps even dating.

Secluded from the other patrons, the duo sat across from each other as Mikasa wondered her eyes around the room. Looking everywhere besides the girl that invited her. As time went on, Mikasa felt her shoulders relaxing as she was able to warm up to Annie. The cold, and monotone girl that she met had a softer side to her that Mikasa wanted to unravel and keep all to herself. Her icy look almost seemed to stare down Mikasa as she took a sip of her coffee, making Mikasa’s heart flutter. 

As they talked, both girls had moved on from mere small talk and began getting more comfortable to each other. As if the heat of the coffee they held in their palms warmed them up, melting down any walls that surrounded them.

Some dry coffee cups and empty plates later, the duo at this point ignored the leg shaking, thumb fidgeting and sweat. Instead the simple act of getting to know one another had Mikasa lean forward into her arms as she listened to Annie, who rattled on about herself and her many stories with her roommates.

Annie's hands moved out of Mikasa's sight, her head just nearing the top of the table. "I'm pretty sure I've got a photo of Reiner getting drunk in my phone." Grabbing her bag, she haphazardly placed it on the table.

As she opened the worn out school bag, Mikasa could notice paper jutting out from it. Upon closer inspection, She recognised a familiar font that sprawled across the top,

**‘Shiganshina College Newspaper’**

Mikasa tensed up as she felt her soul rip out of her body. Thoughts of Annie reading her letter sent her into overdrive. “You good?” Annie awkwardly asked, confused by Mikasa’s sudden change of disposition.

\----------

"I'm fine."

As Annie went to open her mouth she could see a tall shadow in her peripheral view that blotted out the middle of the table. Whipping her head, the sight of a freckled brunette with an ear to ear grin startled Annie. 

"No fucking way." 

Just beside the creep was little Historia, with her arms wrapped around Ymir like a Koala 

The short tempered blonde slumped back into her hoodie. "Please don't come inside, please don't come inside."

Ymir took Historia's hand and began walking out around the corner of the cafe towards the entrance. 

"Mikasa, I should go, I just remembered I have to…"

She shoved her phone back into her bag and flung it over her shoulder, banging her knee against the table as she stood up. Plates raddled and cups shook as onlookers turned their attention to the flusted blonde. 

"My plants, water them."

Mikasa's eyebrow raises as her mouth slightly skewed,

"I mean, I have to water my plants." Annie sheepishly laughed, "ya know, thirsty girls haha." 

_ Annie shut up. _

To her dismay, Ymir had already set sights on the two patrons. The tall beast rushing past the waitress as Historia looks back apologetically.

"Well well well," Ymir stood in front of the blonde, her smile still plastered on her face as Annie cranked her head up to death glare Ymir, "Looks like we've interrupted the Shiganshina lovebirds, hm?

"We were just having lunch." Annie snapped back.

Ymir giggled, "oh sure and I was born yesterday."

Annie turned to look over at Mikasa who at this point looked as if she wanted to break the window just beside her to make an escape. 

A small voice creeps in-between the tension rising amongst the girls, "Ymir please stop, you're embarrassing them."

"I'm not embarrassed, Historia!" Annie shot back. "It was just lunch, that's it."

"Oh and the 7 minutes in heaven was just you two chillin' right?," Ymir furthering her lean over Annie. 

The waitress that Ymir ignored spoke up, "uh so who's paying for the bill?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who broke three bones in her Ankle? Me :))   
> So I've got lots of time to myself, sorry for the late update!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction haha so I hope you enjoy these panic gays and their antics, let me know what what you think so far! Feedback would be much appricated :)


End file.
